Love Conquers All
by Mistress DragonFlame
Summary: Love can be lonly. Filia is ... and Lina and the others find out. But who is... ?


Ok, this is a story. If you know what couplings I like then you will automatically know what this story is. If this is your first Mistress DragonFlame story, then I think you'll be surprised. And if you liked this one, then read my other ones, or Digi Riven's look at my fav authors for her. But I must warn you, if you do not like this pairing(s), then do not read it. This is a story with only one chapter. But I am making a sequel to this. It just seemed to me that this was a story that could not have more then one chapter, but I didn't want it to be too long and well. you'll see. Ps, my sis was the namer of this story, so I am not at fault. Flamers can and will be laughed at. Elvin Sesshoumaru and Slayers fan, both can go suck an egg.  
  
~Insert name here~ By Mistress DragonFlame  
  
She wore baggy cloths, trying to hide it, but they knew anyway. She realized that they knew a while ago. She knew the questions that were behind their eyes, but she would never answer them. 'Who is he?' being the main one. She knew exactly who 'he' was, but they were not to know no matter how much they pried. They wouldn't understand anyway. But. she would evermore feel their searching eyes upon her.  
  
Where he was, she would never know. But he would always know where she would be. She would wait for him there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Filia woke up to find him. not there again. Day after day she awoke, hoping against hope that he would be laying next to her. But the place next her was always cold and empty in the morning.  
  
Filia drug herself out of bed and cast a look at the full body mirror on the wall. It had gotten bigger, meaning it would be harder to hide. It was taking much longer then it should have, but she assumed it had to do with him. Back at the temple, it would of normally only taken six months, but this was her seconded year. Oh well, with the rate that it was growing now, it would only be a few weeks more, at most, another month. Or two. Or three. She had no idea actually. This /was/ her first one, after all.  
  
She put on her too big cloths. They did nothing for her beauty, but they served their purpose. She sat at her vanity mirror and began to brush her hair. Things had gotten harder after Jallas and Gravos had died in that big explosion, but Val was a great help. Then, about a decade ago, Val moved away, to find out about his people. She supported him with it, but was very sad at his leaving. Then /he/ came and she found out first hand what it felt like to love someone so deeply, that nothing could come between them. Even death. She stopped brushing her hair to look at her face. There were dark bags under her eyes, and she was too pale. She had to stop staying up late into the night waiting for him and then getting up early in the morning to open her shop. She put some make up on, just to cover up the dark rings under her eyes, and headed for the door.  
  
She went downstairs to make her single person breakfast. For at least a month, maybe more, after he left she had made an extra place setting for him at every meal. She had put the plate full of food in his spot, poured his drink into his favorite cup, and scooted his chair back just the way he liked it. But he never came. At the end of the meal, she would clean up his place, push in his chair, and throw away the food that would spoil. She was wasting food, drink, soap to clean the extra plats and cups, and time. She then stop putting food on the plate, but for a year after wards she always put a seat for him.  
  
She ate her lonely meal and then prepared for the day. She put the small teapot full of water on the stove, for not many people drink tea strait in the morning, some liked coffee. She then had a staring contest with the sign. It happened every morning since she found out; she didn't want to flip it, but she needed to eat and pay the bills. She lost the battle with it and sighed, she then reluctantly turned the sign from closed to open and headed for the counter where she would wait for her eternally curious customers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Filia! I'm hungry!" Lina, always thinking of her stomach first.  
  
"Now really Lina-san, we haven't seen Filia-san in years! How could you think of food at a time like this?" Seems like Amelia still hasn't lost that habit. "Besides, we ate an hour ago!"  
  
"Who is Filia again?" Was the intelligent reply of Gourry. He got hit in the back of the head as a prize.  
  
"." Zelgadis, as talkative as ever.  
  
Filia looked up from her book at the slayers gang that walked in through her door. "Oh, L-sama! I can believe this! How are you guys?" She ran up and hugged everybody. Even Zelgadis. "But. why haven't you aged that much?" Everyone looked pretty much the same as before. Zelgadis was still a chimera. But Amelia was now almost taller than him.  
  
"Well, when you're as powerful in magic as us, your ageing process slows down." Lina said proudly.  
  
"But what about Gourry? He can't even perform a simple light spell!"  
  
"I think its because his grandmother was a fairy, that and he has been around a lot of magic with me around!"  
  
Filia knew that to be true, he gets fireballed at least once a week. "Come in, come in! I'll make tea!" As soon as they were in, she gladly flipped the sign 'open' to 'closed'. It was a slow day anyway. "So tell me, what is the reason your all traveling again?"  
  
They had idle chitchat for two hours. They then left to a restaurant for dinner; Filia couldn't cook enough food for everyone, it would be expensive as well.  
  
Filia had put on a heavy-duty raincoat (think Gaav but white) even though the tavern was just a few blocks away and would be nice and toasty inside. Amelia was the only one to notice this fact.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They got to the hostelry with out much hassle. Though it was cold, it hadn't snowed yet. Gourry had an intelligent thought so they knew it was going to snow some time soon. The servers face paled at their huge order. During their meal, a plain looking man in a brown suite with two bodyguards came up to Filia. "Hello dear Filia, how are you this fine evening? Well, I hope."  
  
"Hello Sean-san. I am well, thank you. How is business?"  
  
"Fine as always. Tell me, who are your friends here?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. The tall blond one is Gourry Gavbribe, self-appointed guardian to the red haired one next to him who is known as Lina Inverse. The black haired one is Amelia, sorry, but I forget her last name. The one in the shadows over there is Zelgadis Greyswords. Everyone, this is Sean Servahew, owner of many shops and inns in town."  
  
"Very fine to met you all." He sweat dropped at their inattentiveness towards him. Lina and everyone either nodded or grunted to acknowledge him though. "Right. Well, Filia-chan, have you decided on my offer?" He turned back to her.  
  
"I am afraid my answer is still the same as before: I will wait." Her smile seemed sad; Amelia looked up from her plate and noticed it.  
  
"But dear, it's been years! I know business hasn't been that good nowadays, and with me and my money, we could be happy together."  
  
"My answer is still the same: I will wait. Sorry about this Sean-san. But."  
  
He cut her off. "No, I understand. But my offer is still there. Take time to consider it. Well, must be off, clients await." He kissed her hand, and Filia's smile seemed forced. He and his bodyguards left the restaurant. Amelia was the only one whom had eavesdropped on the two. (Zelgadis was trying to ignore everything around him) 'What is Filia-san waiting for?'  
  
"What's with him?" Lina and Gourry finished their meal and now were relaxing. "He seemed nice. What was his offer anyway?" Lina, it seemed, only heard that part of the conversation.  
  
"Sean-san is a suitor. He's been asking for me to marry him for a year and a half now. But I could never be with him, he cares more about his money then anything else. And he's quite annoying."  
  
"Kind of like Xellos. Which reminds me, have you seen the fruitcake?" Zelgadis, now assuming the embarrassing meal was over, decided to join in on the conversation. "The last time we saw him it was three months after the Dark Stare incident. I think he might be up to something."  
  
"Haven't seen him." Filia's eyes showed she didn't want to talk about it, but Gourry was too dense to see.  
  
"Your sure? I thought he would come and annoy you, Filia."  
  
"I haven't seen /him/ in a while." He voice was like ice to the skin, a sign that even Gourry could read that the subject was closed. She let the sentence trail off, but they /knew/ how it ended.  
  
They quickly changed the subject. "Want to hear of our new exploits?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They paid for their meal and left. Filia was, conveniently, the only one who had the local currency so she had to pay the large bill. She didn't have enough for an inn after that, so they would spend the night at her house. Once they got back, Filia made a fire and they sat down drinking tea and talking. It started to snow about ten minutes after they got home. It was rather light, it being the first snow of the season.  
  
Amelia had been pondering Filia's odd behavior since she sat down. 'Filia- san is hiding something, but what? We're her best friends. right? What would she want to hide from us?' Filia had busied herself with the dieing fire. She had to hold back her vast dress back a little so that it wouldn't catch on fire. 'What is that?' Amelia was the only one that could see Filia's side. She didn't notice it before, but there was a rather large lump around her abdomen. Amelia's eyes went wide at her realization. "Filia- san, are you pregnant?!" Everyone's head first went to Amelia then to Filia.  
  
Filia's head snapped towards Amelia's shocked face. 'How did she find out?' She looked at Lina and the others, not sure if she should tell them. 'Can I tell them? Should I tell them? Would they accept it? But what if.? No matter what I wont tell them that.' She sat back down in her big comfortable chair and brought her feet up. Looking down, she smiled. "Yes, I am."  
  
This caused everyone to burst into questions and statements. "Really? When is it dew? (Shut up!)" "Is it a boy or a girl?" "Oh, I am so jealous!" "How long have you been pregnant?" "I thought you were acting strangely." Then Gourry, whom hasn't yet said anything, suddenly popped up with a question of his own. "Who's the father?" It was a simple question that deserved a simple answer. But it had the most devastation result. Everything went quite, all eyes were on Filia and the fire cackled merrily in the background.  
  
Filia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "The father is. gone." Filia stood up and walked to the window to stare at the newly falling snow. "His. clans and an others leaders' got into a big argument over some nonsense. It progressed till they declared war on one another. He being a high-ranking officer had to leave and go fight. He said it was too dangerous for him to come here for a while because an enemy might follow him and use me against him. We spent our last night together. When I woke up he was long gone. It was three months later that I found out I was pregnant with his child." She turned around and they saw her held tears. She made her way back to her set and sat back down. "That was two years ago. I am waiting for him."  
  
"Did he send a note? A letter? A messenger? Anything?" Lina wanted to know if this guy was as good as she said.  
  
"No. Nothing." She shook her head sadly.  
  
"This guy doesn't seem to be worth your time, Filia." Zelgadis finally spoke.  
  
"I will wait." Was all she replied.  
  
"But what about Sean-san? He would take care of you in your time of need and provide for you and your baby!"  
  
"No, I do not love him. I will wait." Tears were making their way to her face, but she bit them back.  
  
'But. if he really went to war, and he hasn't made contact yet then. he is most likely. dead..' Amelia sadly thought.  
  
"But Sean is here /now/ and cares about you!"  
  
"I shale wait. I would wait for eternity for him. He is my other half. I would love him even if he stopped loving me. I will love him forevermore and the world will return to the sea of chaos before I give up hope on him."  
  
"Filia, you never answered me. Who *is* the father?" Gourry was confused as to what she was talking about now. All he wanted to know was the father's name. How hard is that?  
  
Filia sighed and looked back up; her eyes were devoid of emotion now. "I'm tired guys, I am going to bed." She heavily got out of her chair and headed towards the stairs. "There are two spare rooms here. One is up stairs next to the bathroom on the right side; the other is through that door over there. There is only one bed in the upper one so you'll have with share with some one, but it is much larger then the two in the lower one. Good night." She effectively cut off any other questions from being thrown her way. She pulled herself up the stairs and then turned right going down the hall towards her room. Lina and others exchanged glances as they heard her door click shut.  
  
Finally Amelia spoke up for everyone. "Who /is/ he?" but they would not know, for they would be leaving right after breakfast in the morning to looked for the fabled sword of havoc, Zelgadis's cure, new foods from far away lands and new kingdoms to 'justiceize'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Filia striped herself of the huge clothes and took a quick shower. She dried herself off with a towel before putting on her nightgown. She collapsed on her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Tears were forcing their way to her eyes as memories of him floated back to her. "Xellos." She then silently cried herself to sleep, all alone in the room.  
  
End. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MDF's reader POV: I LOVE the way you /know/ that she's pregnant but it never really tells you, till Amelia comments on it! n.n  
  
MDF's writer POV: It was a bitch to write though. -_-  
  
MDFR: the part about how death couldn't come between them was very confusing.  
  
MDFW: it symbolizes that she forgave him for killing most of her kind. They didn't let their deaths ruin their relationship.  
  
MDFR: and that ending! Oh, so annoying! It *needs* more! But I don't get why she just said his name rather then 'Xellos. come back, please, come back.' or something.  
  
MDFW: this is where I was torn. It needed to flash forward a few months but I didn't want a little '*~*~*~*~*' thing to symbolizes it. It just.. Couldn't work. It didn't seem like it should. And she was answering Gourry's question: The fathers name is Xellos.  
  
MDF regular POV: Ok, if you want this to continue then read Sequel to ~insert name here~. It should be right below this one on the postings. 


End file.
